In cases where an entire tooth/root, a section of bone or any hard tissue structure or defect must be replaced or repaired, biological compatibility and adequate ingrowth and attachment of surrounding body tissue and bone must be assured.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 214,572, filed Dec. 8, 1980, to Bruins et al. and assigned to Medical Biological Sciences, Inc., the assignee herein, approaches these problems of compatibility and tissue ingrowth by providing prosthetic devices comprising selected-sized polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) beads modified with small amounts of barium sulfate and coated with and physically bonded together by means of a polymerized hydroxyethyl methacrylate (PHEMA) coating. The resulting bonds between the PHEMA coated PMMA particles provide a basic foundation for porous implants having exceptional strength. Adequate bone and tissue ingrowth is insured by the use of the hydrophilic PHEMA coating which is wetted by the body fluids.